Always Moving
by The Lonely Philosopher
Summary: One slight change, is all it takes to change the world. naruto is given to danzo leading to unforeseen catastrophes within the future. Strong-But-Not-Godlike!Naruto,AU,First Fanfic(sucky summary)


**Hey everyone this is, like the summary says, my first fanfic, so really tell me if you like It, think it could use work, hell even flames are alright cause it shows you care enough to tell me**

 **So, Read on**

Prologue

 **October 11, Konoha**

The sun rose upon the once greatest village after what many within her walls consider the worst day in it's history. Hiruzen sighed as he thought back on what happened last night.

 **(FlashBack)**

the council was going crazy, the reason being the bundle of cloth held within the sandaime's hands. Hiruzen wondered whether God was giving him a break and was not waking the child up to add to the already trying raucous.

" **SILENCE!** " hiruzen snapped, patience dry from the noise created.

"now that we can speak like civilized humans,what does the civilian council have to offer to this discussion?"

A Fat Sweaty man, The representative of the civilian side, stood up.

"the council believes that for the sake of konoha's safety the demon must be killed!" he spoke.

"He is but a boy!" The sandaime rebuked.

"a boy does not have enough willpower to hold back that demon, he has to be possessed!" He spat in anger.

"he might be possessed, but even a possessed can be turned into a weapon." A voice from the shadows silenced the council, and from the shadows, emerged an old, and bandaged man.

"And what do you suggest we do with the boy?" The spokesman asked the old man, Danzo.

"it is very simple give the boy to me, and i will turn him into the greatest weapon you have seen or will ever see."he spoke softly, yet it reverberated throughout the entire room.

Hiruzen glared at Danzo."You would train him to follow none but you danzo." He spoke venomously.

"And I wish for nothing more than the protection of the great tree Konoha."He glared at Hiruzen with his remaining eye."Something I believe we both have an interest in doing."

the spokes man switched between the two men before calling."All those in favour of giving the the child to danzo raise your hand."

Hiruzen watched, his heart growing heavier with every hand put up, he smile at the few clans heads who did not raise their hand.

Shikaku, believing in the strength of the seal the yondaime used kept his hand done his team-mates, Chouza and Inoichi, believing in his decision followed it

Shibi, Who knew the yondaime personally and his seal work to be amazing, his clan too knew what it was like to be ostracized due to what is within them, did not raise his hand.

unfortunately, nearly every single hand besides theirs was raised, leading to the one conclusion he never wanted to happen to the poor kid

 **(FlashBack End)  
**

hiruzen sighed as he put his head in his hands "I'm sorry Minato and Kushina I've failed you".

 **Within ROOT HQ**

Danzo could not believe his luck, thanks to the fear within the council he was able to obtain the boy to mould him to his liking, with this he would be able to overthrow hiruzen and show him that the will of fire is inconsequential with emotions ninjas have no need of these. He walked through the corridors going further inwards and further down into the base, thinking up a training regime for when the child is old enough, in three years time seemed acceptable, until then he would be kept within just barely livable conditions, the demon within could keep it's host alive, after all, if he dies, it dies.

he chuckled as he seemed to blend with the shadows, the chuckle reverberating through the base.

 **AN: So it is kinda short. the buildup will take a while until we get to the main arc then it will star to take off from there. But i need to know that people actually care for this and want me to continue so please review or I may die of loneliness which is perfectly realistic.**

 **Also notice how I never said it was the Kyuubi stuck in him, so review for the Demon sealed within Naruto becausse in this world there are more demons lesser and major than just the Bijuu, hence the AU**

 **see ya, and keep on reading,**

 **Lonely Philosopher**


End file.
